(a) Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device including a thin film transistor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display, includes a plurality of pixels, and a pixel includes one or more thin film transistors. The number of the thin film transistors in a pixel of a display device may vary depending on a structure of the display device. For example, an organic light emitting display may include at least two thin film transistors including a switching thin film transistor and a driving transistor supplying an electric current for a light emitting layer.
An aperture ratio of a pixel may decrease as the number of the thin film transistors increases, and an area assigned to a pixel may be smaller as a resolution of a display device increases. Therefore, a relatively large number of the thin film transistors may have a negative impact on an image quality of the display device.